


How Soon Is Now

by lizwontcry



Category: Breaking Bad, Breaking Bad RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, but also fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwontcry/pseuds/lizwontcry
Summary: The flirting, the casual touching, the chemistry that anyone who has ever been in the room with them has noticed--it's like it all matters a little more lately and neither of them know why. As though it all has to go somewhere eventually, and eventually is fast turning into now.
Relationships: Bryan Cranston/Aaron Paul
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obvs this was written for fun, I don't know these humans, I just think they're really cute.

_I am the son  
And the heir  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
I am the son and heir  
Of nothing in particular_

_You shut your mouth  
How can you say  
I go about things the wrong way?  
I am human and I need to be loved  
Just like everybody else does_

\- The Smiths -

*****

**2010**

It's around the middle of the second season--or not, everything kind of blurs together at some point--when everything changes.

After a particularly grueling 14 hour Friday-slash-Saturday morning work day, Aaron manages to convince Bryan to go with him to the casino. Usually Bryan just wants to go home and crash, but he gives into Aaron's teasing ("Come on, don't be such a pussy!") because, well, he wants to this time. It's one of the rare weekends where neither of them are heading back to Los Angeles, so they may as well take advantage of it.

They spend a few hours at the Blackjack table. Predictably, Aaron loses a couple hundred dollars but Bryan is up by at least $2,000. On the next hand, Aaron doubles down and loses another $300, while Bryan gets a Blackjack and wins $1,000. 

"Damn, man. How are you so good at this?" Aaron says, punching Bryan lightly in the shoulder.

"How are you so _bad?_?" Bryan asks, and they both laugh. Bryan slides him one of his $500 chips. "Here, buy yourself something pretty."

"Ooh, thanks. What are you, my sugar daddy? You want to spoil me tonight?"

"I want to spoil you every night," Bryan says, giving Aaron a Look. Aaron grins, his heart beating a little too rapidly. 

This flirtation is so consistent and normal that usually they don't give it a second thought. It's how they talk. They can't seem to help it, it's just their thing. 

However, the flirting, the casual touching, the chemistry that anyone who has ever been in the room with them has noticed--it's like it all matters a little more lately and neither of them know why. As though it all has to go somewhere eventually, and eventually is fast turning into now.

"You want to play poker now?" Aaron asks hopefully. Recently he's become alarmingly addicted to poker and is actually getting pretty good at it, and he knows Bryan is nearly a professional player when he feels like it.

"It's 4:00 in the morning," Bryan says, looking down at his watch. "You might not have noticed but I'm about five years older than you. I need my beauty sleep."

"You're right about that," Aaron says, chuckling. 

"Raincheck?"

"Absolutely," Aaron says. He's kind of bummed out that Bryan wants to leave already, but it's like... not a big deal. They'll see each other on Monday at work. They spend like 12 hours a day together all the time? Somehow, this doesn't seem like enough for Aaron. He wants... more. But that doesn't really make sense and it's kind of confusing and he can't identify what it is he wants so Aaron reminds himself to get his shit together and let his old man friend get some goddamn rest.

"Do you think you can drive?"

Bryan considers, then shakes his head. They've both been pounding down whiskey since they arrived at the casino. Bryan drove them there on his Vespa, and clearly that is not going to be an effective way to get home now.

"Cool, I'll call a cab," Aaron says. He reaches into his pocket to get his phone, but Bryan puts his hand on Aaron's to stop him. 

"I have a better idea," Bryan says. Aaron senses that Bryan has some kind of plan that he hasn't informed Aaron of yet. Aaron thinks to himself, whatever kind of agenda he has in mind, Aaron is 100% onboard.

12 minutes later, they are opening the door to their newly purchased hotel room. There are two beds, and Aaron flings himself into one.

"Oh, my god, this mattress... it's what dreams are made of, what the fuck!" Aaron moans theatrically. 

Bryan peers down at Aaron laying on the bed so comfortably, and he grins. Aaron loves when he makes Bryan smile. It's like... Aaron pleased him and now gets a reward for it. 

Bryan surprises Aaron by flinging his own self down next to him on the bed. Aaron laughs; he definitely was not expecting that.

"You're right... it's goddamn amazing," Bryan says. "But I think I just injured myself in eleven different places."

"Aww, it must suck to get old," Aaron teases. 

"It's not too bad most of the time," Bryan says seriously. "Especially when you're frequently in the company of such a sweet, charming younger man."

Aaron laughs, because he doesn't know what else to do. The two of them are lying on their backs, and they look over at each other, knowing there's something happening here, but at a loss as to what to do about it.

Bryan eventually gets up, looking pained to have to do so. "I'm gonna go to the lobby and get us some toothbrushes. I looked, there aren't any in the bathroom."

"You can probably just call and have room service bring them up here," Aaron says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know, but... um, I need a minute," Bryan says, and before Aaron can figure out what the _hell_ that means, Bryan is out of the door.

Sighing, Aaron takes his shoes and socks off, his jacket. He takes off his watch and his belt. He starts to unbutton his shirt when Bryan comes back in, looking like he wants to say something. But when he sees Aaron, it's like any words he was thinking of escaped from his entire body.

"Let me help you with that," Bryan says, looking like he was in some kind of a trance. Aaron nods, thinking to himself, _finally,_ and now quickly understanding what the hell he's been feeling these last couple of months. Which was apparently straight up hungry lust for his close friend and co-worker Bryan. 

Bryan comes toward Aaron so that Aaron's back is against the wall. There's a dark hunger in Bryan's eyes. Bryan moves closer to him, so close that Aaron can feel, well, how much Bryan is enjoying this moment. Aaron is not exactly surprised by how intensely this is turning him on, and he eagerly embraces what is likely about to happen. 

Bryan unbuttons another button on Aaron's shirt, exposing more of Aaron's chest. He stops to admire it, and Aaron blushes, which Bryan apparently appreciates. He unbuttons two more, so that his shirt is completely open now. Bryan can't seem to help himself--he puts a hand on Aaron's chest, running his fingers through the soft hair, making Aaron tip his head back and moan a little. Bryan runs a hand down his stomach, and then back up, grazing a pink nipple, instantly making it harden to his touch.

"You are... so... beautiful," Bryan manages to say, and then he is pressing into Aaron, kissing his neck, and finally their mouths meet desperately. Bryan slides his tongue in Aaron's mouth, where Aaron hungrily greets it with his own. Their lips and tongues meet and it's like... everything they've done together for the past year and a half has led to this. So much tension, so much lust, so much _love_... has led to this moment.

Aaron quickly takes Bryan's shirt off so that they're skin to skin. The kissing continues, the touching continues. Bryan reaches down to unzip Aaron's pants, and Aaron groans, "Yes... take them off," he says, kissing Bryan's chest.

And then suddenly Bryan stops.

Aaron senses the mood has changed somehow, so he also reluctantly stops what he's doing.

"What... what's wrong?" Aaron asks. Bryan looks... guilty or something. Aaron is quickly becoming upset and perhaps a little heartbroken in these sudden change of plans.

"Did I do something wrong?" Aaron asks again, hoping to keep the tears at bay, at least.

"No, no, no, no," Bryan says, looking pained. "Come here. Let's sit down, take a deep breath."

But Bryan sits on the opposite bed instead of next to Aaron. He looks way too serious. Aaron doesn't like this at all.

"Look, Aaron... I want this to happen, and clearly you do, too. But we still work together. We see each other almost every day. We have a lot of people who depend on us, and I don't... I don't think this is a good idea."

Aaron sighs and looks down at his hands. He hates it, but Bryan is probably right.

"If we do this and something happens, and we hate each other, I don't want that reflecting in our work. We're doing good stuff here, Aaron, aren't we? We have something special. So let's not ruin it with this. Does that make sense?"

"I get it, but... what makes you think we'll _hate_ each other? We can't just, like, mess around for fun every now and then?" Aaron knows he's kind of missing the point here, but he says it anyway.

"Aaron. Come on. We both know this isn't _for fun._ If we do this, I'll... I'll feel a certain way about you. Protective. Territorial."

"You mean... forgive me, but like a Walt and Jesse kind of thing?" Aaron asks curiously.

"Well... yeah, I suppose that's an apt comparison. And that's not a comfortable feeling for me. Especially when we have so much work to do together, so much time to spend together. And... I wouldn't be able to stand losing your friendship over this. It means too much to me, and I know to you, too. Do you get where I'm coming from here?"

"Yeah. I get it. Because... I would feel the same. And also, you're married, so... "

Bryan shakes his head. "Robin is not the issue. We have... well, an understanding."

Aaron nods, believing it. Robin seemed like such a mellow chick when they've all hung out together. 

"So when... like... never? Is that what you're saying?" Aaron asks. He can't stand it if that's the answer to this problem. They opened Pandora's Box and now Aaron is desperate to know what's inside it. Now that he's felt Bryan's lips on his own, his hands on his chest, his fingers grazing his groin... he needs it again. At least... someday. The promise of the inevitable.

Bryan can't seem to stay away--he comes back to Aaron's bed and puts his arm around him. Aaron lays his head on Bryan's chest; Bryan strokes Aaron's hair. 

"Not never, but... soon. At least until the show is over. It can't go on forever, right? And maybe... maybe you'll change your mind about me. Maybe you'll meet someone else and you won't feel the same way. We can reevaluate in a few years. Soon, Aaron. Okay? Soon."

"I won't change my mind," Aaron says stubbornly.

Bryan laughs. "Well, good. Then... we'll do this again someday. And I will make the wait worth it, I promise you that."

Aaron looks at Bryan, sadness in his eyes. Again, Bryan can't help himself--he leans in and kisses Aaron softly, rubbing his thumb on his cheek, looking into his eyes.

"Come on, now... I don't want to go back on my word so quickly," Bryan says softly. Aaron nods. 

"Then get off my damn bed if it's so easy for you," Aaron teases, and licks Bryan's ear for full effect. 

Bryan laughs and grips Aaron's shoulder for a moment. 

"Hey... I love you. You know that, right? You are an amazing man. You're beautiful on the inside and certainly on the outside--you're such a good person. We're going to be in each other's lives for a long, long time."

"I love you, too," Aaron says softly. "I love... everything about you."

"That's sweet," Bryan says, his voice low and deep. "You're sweet." He kisses Aaron again not being able to stop himself. Aaron kisses him back, not letting him stop just yet. If this is it, he wants it to last as long as possible. He loves Bryan's lips, he loves tasting him so sweetly. Damn it.

Bryan obviously is the first to emerge from their kissing trance. "You taste so good, Aaron. I never want to stop..."

"Then don't..." 

Bryan manages to pull himself away and settle himself on his own bed. Aaron sighs, and Bryan chuckles. 

"Go to bed. And don't worry about waking up early... I got us a late check-out."

"Hot," Aaron says, and they both laugh. Bryan turns the light off, and they try their hardest to forget how badly they want to be holding each other right now.

Aaron doesn't know for sure, but if Bryan was anything like Aaron, he had the best solo orgasm he ever had that night. 

*****

_Soon._

This one word is what they'd say to each other whenever the heat between them threatened to erupt once again.

Post-Emmy parties when they'd had too much to drink and were laughing and hugging and kissing each other on the cheek. "Soon," one of them would whisper into  
the other's ear. Soon.

After the wrap parties, after they had taken off whatever ridiculous costume they talked each other into wearing, they would laugh about the evening they just had, look each other in the eye, and sometimes they didn't even have to say the word "soon" because... they just knew. It went without saying.

Long dinners where they sat too close together, "accidentally" touching either other repeatedly. Monotonous interviews where the hosts would ask them to describe their relationship and they would declare their love for each other yet again. Photoshoots with either just them or together with the rest of the cast, where the photographers would inevitably want them to "move closer to each other." _Soon._

Their chemistry together was so obvious to everyone around them. That's why they had to keep reminding each other...

Soon.

*****

**March 2013**

Aaron and Bryan decide to read the finale together. They let Vince know about this plan, and Vince obviously wants the crew to record every second of it. He only wishes he could be there to witness it himself. 

When Aaron arrives at Bryan's home with a six pack of beer--a local Albuquerque brand that they decided over the years is their favorite--Bryan nods at it and says,  
"Are you sure that's going to be enough?"

Aaron laughs but Bryan knows his heart isn't in it. He's been trying to cheer Aaron up for weeks now, but Aaron seems determined to wallow in misery during the filming of the last eight episodes. Bryan gets it, but he doesn't. Aaron is young, gorgeous, and a very talented and now quite an accomplished actor. He's going to go on and do so many great things in his life, but for some reason, Aaron just doesn't see it that way. It's frustrating.

The camera crew has already set up inside of Bryan's living room. Aaron unzips his backpack and gets out his copy of the script. He stares at it mournfully.

"Well, let's get it over with," Aaron says sadly. 

"Come on, it won't be _that_ bad," Bryan replies. "You know Vince. He wouldn't fuck this up."

"Oh, I know it's going to be great, it's just the whole "show being over forever" thing I'm not looking forward to."

"It'll be okay, I promise. All the boys on Malcolm felt this way too, and they're doing just fine. And look at me, I went from America's dad to America's monster in 6 short years. Anything is possible for you, Aaron.

Aaron nods, and Bryan knows he can give all the pep talks in the world but nothing is going to make Aaron feel good about finishing the show. 

They read the entire script together. Walt says good-bye to Skyler and Holly, he watches Junior from afar, he rigs the machine gun to kill the Nazis and he saves Jesse in the process. Jesse escapes, Walt dies. It's beautiful and poetic.

The camera crew packs up and leaves when they're done. Bryan closes the door and comes back to the living room. Aaron is still in the love seat, staring up at the ceiling as though he's watching his soul leave his body or something.

"Hey, come sit next to me," Bryan says. "Come on."

For the first time all night, Aaron moves quickly, covering the short distance from the chair to Bryan's side on the couch in record time. Bryan puts his arm around Aaron, knowing he needs some extra support at the moment. He also has something else on his mind...

"How are you really feeling? Talk to me."

Aaron sighs. "I'm sad, you know? I'm happy about the episode; I think it's really beautiful what Walt does for Jesse in the end. He literally takes a bullet for him. But this is it. It's all about to end, and..."

"And?" Bryan prompts him.

"And I'm not going to see you every day. We barely have any scenes together in the last couple of episodes to begin with, and then... then we'll just be gone. The day after the wrap party, I start filming my next movie. It's like... it never happened."

Bryan tightens his grip on Aaron's shoulders. Aaron leans his head into him. 

"What are you worried about, though? Do you think I'll forget you or something?"

Aaron nods sadly. "I know it's irrational, but yeah. I think 'out of sight, out of mind' or whatever." 

"Do you know how many times I've said in interviews, to the cast, to my family, to _you_ , that you are my friend for life and that will never change? Aaron, I'm not full of shit, you know that about me. I truly mean it. We are going to be tied together for a long, long time. Forever, if I have anything to say about it. Please don't worry about that. We'll talk every damn day if you want to."

Aaron looks up at him and grins a little. "Good. I believe you. I want to believe you."

"Don't I always keep my word?"

"Yeah... you do," Aaron admits.

They share a look that lasts way too long and says way too much. Bryan has a bit of an inner battle with himself that Aaron is feeling vulnerable and sad and he  
doesn't want to take advantage of that, but on the other hand, there are so few perfect moments in life, and he doesn't want this one to go by.

 _"Soon?"_ Aaron whispers hopefully.

"Hey, you know what... we _did_ just read the script for the last episode..." Bryan says, not taking his gaze away from Aaron's. 

Aaron sits up straight now. Bryan knew that would get his attention.

"What... do you mean, exactly?"

"We always said that when the show is over... well, it's sort of over..."

They still have three more episodes to film, but that doesn't matter now. They just read the last one. It's basically over, for all intents and purposes.

Aaron looks up at Bryan like he can't even believe what he's saying. There's a fiery look in his eye that Bryan hasn't really seen before; like he's finally about to get what he wants and it's about fucking time.

"Bryan... are you sure? Like, really, totally sure? Like this is really going to happen? Right now?"

"Oh, I'm fucking sure, all right."

"Well, if you insist..." Aaron says, and Bryan grins.

It's been three years. Three long years of not kissing each other, not giving into the secret looks, intimate touches, those long, impossible days of filming. Three years of ignoring their feelings, their attraction, their lust, their love. It's been three years, and now the wait is over. 

Bryan always thought this moment would be a little more romantic or something, but he definitely wouldn't describe it as that. He moves in first, and Aaron frantically meets his mouth like he can't fucking wait to taste Bryan's lips. It's a sloppy kiss, tongues and lips everywhere, and Aaron is moaning, and Bryan is trying to grab Aaron by the hips so he'll just... slow down... a little... but this only seems to encourage Aaron. He takes off his hoodie and throws it on the floor, and then gets in Bryan's lap, facing him. 

They are kissing, kissing long and hard and deep, and Bryan remembers how good Aaron tasted the first time they kissed. But now it's even better, because of all the love they've built over the years, not to mention that they don't have to stop now. They don't have to ever stop if they don't want to. But... Bryan kind of needs to ruin the moment here before they continue.

"Hey, Aaron, stop for a second, just one second, I promise," Bryan says breathlessly.

"Oh, god, please don't tell me you changed your mind again," Aaron groans. "Please, just don't."

"No, no, it's just... what about... what about Lauren? Is this going to cause problems? I don't want that..."

Aaron laughs. "Is that what you're worried about right now? Bryan, I told her about this ages ago. I was a little drunk at the time, sure, but I wanted her to know... if this comes up again--and you promised it would, remember--that it was important to me to go through with it. I told her how much I love you, and how much you love me, and how badly I want this to happen. She was into it. Even found it kind of hot, actually. It's all good, so like... please shut the fuck up and kiss me."

Bryan obeys these orders. He can feel Aaron's cock against his own; they are both hard as rocks, obviously. He made out with a few men during the seventies--who didn't--but never took it this far before. Aaron is hungrily taking off both their shirts, touching Bryan everywhere, kissing his neck, his chest, his nipples. Bryan wants to slow this down and take his time, but that's clearly not the agenda here, which he can appreciate. 

After a few minutes of fumbling around, touching everything, kissing everything, Aaron moves from Bryan's lap onto the floor. He never loses eye contact with Bryan while he takes Bryan's pants off and palms his cock through his underwear (which, unlike his counterpart, are not tighty whities and are instead tasteful black boxers). Bryan leans his head back and moans. 

"Okay?" Aaron asks, continuing to touch him, quickening his pace, causing Bryan to inhale sharply.

"Okay, but... don't you want to pace yourself? We have time..." Bryan can hardly breathe at this point.

"I don't want to wait... I've been thinking about you and doing this for three years now," Aaron says, and proceeds to take Bryan's boxers off. He touches Bryan's hard cock, gripping it in his hand, looking at it like it's a long lost treasure. Bryan has no idea what to do with himself; this is all happening so quickly and Aaron is just, of course, fucking amazing at everything he does.

Aaron wraps his lips around Bryan's dick. He applies his tongue to the tip, and licks to the base, and then his balls for added measure. Bryan cries out and closes his eyes. It's sloppy at first--he figures this is Aaron's first blowjob, which he is weirdly honored by--and then Aaron finds his rhythm. 

"Look at me, Bryan. I want to see your eyes."

Bryan opens his eyes and enjoys the sight of Aaron taking him in again and again, his ocean blue eyes shining up at him. It's too much, but he feels like he can never get enough.

Bryan would like to say he lasted longer than a few minutes, but with looking into Aaron's eyes, Aaron's tongue flicking his balls, his hand wrapped around the shaft, his mouth on the tip, sucking and licking... well, it was good while it lasted. 

"I'm..."

"It's okay..." Aaron says, and looks like he won the fuckin' lottery or something when he swallows it all with a smile.

Bryan falls back into the couch, and Aaron joins him. 

"God, Aaron..."

"I know, right?" 

They sit together in silence for a minute while Bryan gets his bearings. Then he remembers that he hasn't reciprocated yet.

Aaron senses that Bryan doesn't exactly know what to do next, and that a blowjob is maybe a little too much for him right now. So after another moment of letting Bryan get his breath back, he grabs Bryan's hand and leads it to his (still) hard cock.

Bryan seems to know what to do from here. He spreads pre-cum onto the tip of Aaron's cock and enjoys the low moan he gets in return. Bryan touches Aaron like he himself likes to be touched, and enjoys watching Aaron arch his back and close his eyes, concentrating on the enjoyment and the sensations.

It doesn't take long for Aaron to come. Bryan watches with intrigue as Aaron turns bright red when it happens. Bryan is obsessed with Aaron's face, always has been. Even better since now he gets to kiss it. 

"I hope that was good for you, I just... not yet--"

"I know, Bryan. Take your time, man. It had been a personal fantasy of mine but I know it may not be your thing yet. We'll figure it out."

Bryan kisses Aaron, tasting a little bit of himself in Aaron's mouth, which is... interesting. In a mostly good way.

"Spending the night?" Bryan asks hopefully. He wants to fall asleep and wake up with Aaron by his side and/or in his arms. 

"Obviously," Aaron says.

They fall into bed together, and only fall asleep when they're both too exhausted to continue the kissing. Bryan loves the kissing.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron wakes up first, to the bright Albuquerque morning sun shining through the window. At first he groans a little, because he had _a lot_ of beer last night. Then he looks slightly to his left at the peaceful sleeping form of Bryan Cranston, and everything comes back into focus. 

_Finally._

God, they had quite a night, didn't they? Aaron remembers not having much restraint in his devouring of Bryan. He couldn't help it--he's been literally dreaming of this for three years. He wonders what will happen now. If things will be weird. That was what Bryan was afraid of in the first place, after all. Personally, Aaron is ecstatic. He's happy. He has almost everything he needs with Lauren, and this thing with Bryan just completes the puzzle. This is not something he feels the need to share with Bryan any time soon, though. When he thinks about it, it's kind of some psycho stalker shit? So yeah. He'll keep that to himself.

Aaron closes his eyes and drifts back to sleep. He wakes up to Bryan's arm scooping him up and bringing Aaron closer to him. 

"You don't get to be that far away from me," Bryan whispers in Aaron's ear. 

Aaron grins and turns around, looking Bryan in the eye.

"You don't mind a little morning breath, do you?" Aaron asks hopefully.

"Not from you," Bryan says. "I don't mind a little morning wood, either." 

Aaron chuckles, but is interrupted by Bryan kissing him softly, which Aaron returns just as softly. Bryan has his arm around Aaron, gently caressing his bare back, while holding his head with his other hand. Aaron wraps his leg around Bryan's leg and grips his forearm tightly.

They do this for a long time. Kissing, their lips meeting, allowing room for tongues, both of them moaning ever so slightly. They literally have all day--there is no rush now. 

"I love your goatee," Aaron says in between kisses. 

"Yeah? Why is that?"

"I don't know. I like how it's kind of scratchy. It tickles. I dig it."

"Well, I love your eyes," Bryan says, kissing Aaron's eyelids. "And your lips... your lips, Aaron. Fuck."

They continue kissing, both losing themselves in the sensations. More touching, like they're trying to memorize each other's bodies. 

Aaron reaches for Bryan's cock, which is so very hard, and feels the wetness coming from the tip. Bryan sighs as Aaron runs his hand down the length, cupping his balls, slowly stroking. Bryan does the same to Aaron, and Aaron gasps as Bryan touches him. Of course he's good at this--he's so damn good at everything.

They stay like this for a long time, stroking each other and kissing, always kissing. Aaron knows he is such a romantic sap, but he loves looking into Bryan's eyes as they touch each other. The way Bryan looks at him, with such devotion in his eyes... Aaron can't get enough of it.

Aaron wants more, and he finds himself wondering how exactly to ask for it. Like, does he come right out and say, "Hey, why don't you put it in my ass now?" Because he doesn't imagine that sounding very cool. But also, this is Bryan, someone he feels completely comfortable with, someone he knows won't judge him. 

"Hey, um..."

"Yessss?" Bryan says, teasingly. "Is there something you want or need from me?" Now he sounds more serious.

"Doyouhaveanylube?" Aaron says, probably too quickly.

Bryan manages to read between the lines. He grins at Aaron, and Aaron feels his cock grow even harder in his hand, if that's even possible.

"Open the bedside drawer," Bryan says, his voice indicating that he is very interested in this, as well. Aaron finds the lube in the drawer and hands it to Bryan with a grin. 

Aaron turns back around, barely able to stand the anticipation of what's about to happen. Bryan strips him of his underwear, but before he does anything else, he takes his time with Aaron. Kissing his neck, caressing his inner thighs, running a hand through Aaron's chest hair, which Aaron figures Bryan enjoys. It's great to be appreciated and he loves that Bryan wants to touch him, make him feel good, but also... he literally can't be any harder or want it more than he already does at this point. Still, he knows Bryan is enjoying this, so he leans into him, nerves about to burst out of his skin.

Finally, Bryan opens the jar of lube.

"You're okay with this?" Bryan whispers in his ear, kissing it slightly, which makes Aaron tremble.

"Yes..."

"Have you... ever before?"

"Lauren and I have played around before... her idea. But not with... a man."

"Okay. I've never done this before, either, so let me know if it hurts you. That's the last thing I want..." Bryan breathes into his ear.

"Yes... yes, do it..."

Bryan plays with Aaron's entrance with one finger at first. Aaron gasps a little as the finger gets deeper inside of him. It doesn't hurt as much as he thought, but it still takes some getting used to.

"Are you still good?" Bryan asks.

"Yes... yes," Aaron groans. "Please assume I'm good until I say otherwise..."

Bryan chuckles a little. "You got it."

Bryan sticks his finger in further, and then experiments with the rhythm of movement. Bryan is still kissing Aaron's neck and caressing his back and his chest. The full sensation of it all is making Aaron descend into a place he never knew existed. Then Bryan sticks a second finger inside of Aaron and, after a bit of experimentation, finds the spot that sends Aaron into another stratosphere. 

Aaron is now making inhuman noises, which he can tell is driving Bryan crazy with desire.

"Can you... lay on your back for this?" Bryan asks, hope in his voice. "I want to look at you, your face, while we do this..."

"Absolutely," Aaron moans. Bryan removes his fingers and Aaron turns around on his back. 

Bryan doesn't ask if Aaron is ready this time--he knows he is, and Bryan himself can't seem to wait any longer. He puts on the condom Aaron brought out with the lube, and then they manuever themselves into a comfortable position. Bryan starts out slowly, and Aaron exhales as he starts to feel the fullness. It's a little rough at first, but Aaron reminds himself to relax, and soon it becomes so... fucking... good.

"Good?" Bryan asks, peering down at Aaron. Aaron just loves Bryan's face; he's so bad at hiding his emotions sometimes, and right now all he sees is love reflected back. And overwhelming lust, of course.

"Amazing," Aaron breathes out. 

Bryan is holding Aaron by his hips as he thrusts more and more, harder and harder, deeper and deeper. They don't take their eyes off each other. Aaron is moaning, Bryan is moaning, and they are both on some other planet that they know they'll have to visit a lot more in the future. 

Bryan leans down to kiss Aaron, which just brings him deeper into him. The kiss is surprisingly tender, and Aaron moans into Bryan's mouth.

"You feel so good," Bryan says when they pull apart from the kiss. "So fucking good, Aaron." He starts to jerk Aaron off, which is like... a lot all at once. 

Aaron wants to tell him how he's never felt like this before, how he feels like Bryan is dismantling him piece by piece and then putting him back together again, that Bryan's cock inside of him, well, he couldn't have known that it was going to be so.fucking.good. But he's about to come and he literally can't talk, so instead he just holds on to Bryan's forearms, closes his eyes and explodes all over the place.

"God, Bryan..."

Bryan looks down at him again, kisses him one last time, and then closes his own eyes and groans. 

It's over, but it's just begun.

Bryan collapses back on his own side of the bed. They're both breathing hard, sweaty messes, not sure what to do next. Bryan manages to get up and throw the condom away, and brings back two wet washcloths. He cleans Aaron off, and then himself. 

"Wow..."

"Yeah."

"You were right--you really did make that worth waiting for, you know that?" Aaron says.

"Well, hopefully we don't have to wait as long for the next time," Bryan says. Aaron laughs. He knows Bryan isn't going to move on the second the show is over. They will cross each other's paths many times over the years. Aaron is confident in Bryan's love for him now. He gets it.

"Hey," Bryan says. Aaron turns to him, and Bryan kisses him long and deep. 

"This isn't over," Bryan says.

"No, it's not," Aaron replies.

They order milkshakes and cheeseburgers for delivery, like they're a bunch of teenagers on their first date. They eat, watch a few episodes of Lost, and then fall back into bed again. 

Because soon is now.

_When you say it's gonna happen "now"  
When exactly do you mean?  
See I've already waited too long  
And all my hope is gone  
You shut your mouth  
How can you say  
I go about things the wrong way?  
I am human and I need to be loved  
Just like everybody else does_

**Author's Note:**

> https://lizwontcry.tumblr.com/post/620928960497434624 -  
> This picture of Aaron is the inspiration for this story. I will not be taking questions at this time.
> 
> I am also taking prompts for Bryan/Aaron, if you have anything you'd like to request. And Walt/Jesse if you're feeling spicy. 
> 
> Thanks for reading (the three people who will read this) and rock on!


End file.
